Of Mini Banshees and Fish Lovers
by OceanHeart23
Summary: Of everyone it would be Sean who manages to get de-aged and leave the others to deal with the aftermath.


**A/N:** This is my first X-Men story sort of set after the events of first class, but they have some modern things. It's also primarily gen and friendship with a background pairing of Sean/OC. Because honestly once I saw Sean's first introduction scene, I had to do something with that.  
**Warnings:** There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own X- Men and make no money from writing this

* * *

'This has been a horrible day.' Allison thought wearily, as she drove up to the Xavier mansion. It was only thanks to Sean mentioning in passing detail, that this is where he lives now. She was able to find directions to it easy enough, though it was a bit of a drive to get here. Luckily the gate seemed to open as she drove up to it. Once in front of the giant mansion palace, Allison turned to the sleeping occupant in her back seat.

She wouldn't say she knew Sean extremely well. Her first interaction with him was at the aquarium, when the guy had tried to ask her out. She shut that down swiftly believing the guy to be a pathetic loser. It was then Allison ran into him once or twice in town. They talked a little bit more each time, and he hadn't tried to ask her out again. She knew he was a mutant. The trick with the fish had kinda given it away, but Allison realized that it didn't really bother her at all.

Her opinion of him really changed, when he saved her. Not in any big or heroic way just she didn't have nearly enough money to buy all the groceries she needed and was about to put some of them back when he stepped in. He laid a $100 on the down on the counter, and told her it wouldn't be charity if they could actually grab a bite sometime to talk. After that she had a new found respect for him. Sean then would visit the clothing store she worked at usually to crack jokes about the customers and clientele. However they were funny enough that they usually made her laugh under her breath of course. She was coming to realize that Sean was humorous, quirky, and kind.

Allison had just gotten fired due to the store trying to downsize and couldn't afford to keep her on the payroll, which she thought was freaking ridiculous. While furious over it there was nothing she could do but head home, when she saw Sean talking to this crazy older woman dressed in what appeared to be a cheap Greek goddess costume. She couldn't hear what they were saying, so she got closer. 'Geez it sounded like this old cougar was propositioning him which hello that's gross. The woman looked old enough to be his mother.'

As if some horrible cosmic force had just heard her last thought, the woman suddenly smiled with a nasty edge and muttered something in a foreign language. 'Was that Latin? I think that was Latin.' Then a bright light suddenly enveloped Sean, and he screamed as if in extreme pain.

Rushing forward but having to stop and shield her eyes, Allison waited until the lights and sound had stopped. When they did in his place was an adorable freckled face toddler with curly orange hair standing in clothes that swamped his miniature form.

Chuckling as if this was pure entertainment to her the woman laughed. "Normally I turn men into animals particularly pigs, but this one has such a child like innocence about him. I couldn't do it. The spell should last for a week give or take. He's lucky I was feeling merciful, or I would have taken his rebuffs much more harshly. At any rate I need to be going farewell." And just like the diva exit Allison was expecting the woman vanished in an instant.

Barely grasping the fact that she had just seen Sean get transformed into a toddler, Allison cautiously made her way over. Sean was looking every which way obviously terrified if his eyes were any indication. She wondered if it was just his body that was de-aged or his mind as well. She crouched down in front of him.

"Hi Sean my name is Allison. Do you remember who I am?"

The little boy shook his head rapidly taking a step back. "I don't ... Where m I? Who r you? Where's mommy and daddy? Where r dey?" He was rapidly veering toward breakdown point, and before Allison could do anything. Sean was releasing a sonic scream to apparently voice his panic and frustration.

Allison clamped her hands over her ears tightly dropping to the ground in pain. 'Holy crap it's like someone's killing my brain.' She curled up on the ground unable to do anything to block out the noise. Thankfully the scream didn't last long, before it died down to mere wailing and heartbroken cries. It took Allison a few tries before she was successfully able to crawl over to Sean. She wasn't a big sister of six kids for nothing and gently wrapped Sean up in a comforting hug.

It seemed being so close to him releasing his powers affected her hearing slightly, because Sean's screams seemed strangely muted. Taking him to her house didn't seem like a good idea with her huge family, so that left her to bring him to where he lived. Luckily she already had a car seat in her vehicle necessary for her younger siblings.

Having fallen asleep on the ride over Allison kinda hoped he would stay that way for a bit not sure her ears could survive a second round and remain in tact. She gently unbuckled him and scooped him up in her arms before walking up to the big intimidating door. After knocking a few times the door opened to reveal a blond teenager who looked a few years older than her with shaggy blond hair, a leather jacket, and a scowl on his face.

* * *

"Can I help you?" He asked suspiciously peering at the toddler in her arms.

She hefted Sean up a bit grateful that he was still asleep. "This is where Sean Cassidy lives right?" Trying to modulate her tone so she wasn't shouting. Her hearing still wasn't a hundred percent back yet. Though she was pretty sure she was in the right place. Sean mentioned he lived with a hot headed badass and two huge nerds. This was assuming door answerer was the first one.

"Why are you asking and I repeat can I help you?"

Allison was about to tell this guy off before a handsome man in a wheelchair with chestnut hair and big blue eyes came in and interjected.

"Now, now Alex we mustn't be rude forgive him my dear we don't often get visitors. Ah yes I remember you from the aquarium right? I have a talent for remembering faces come in please, but I see that you...oh, oh my….well this certainly is a problem isn't it."

'Well that explained literally nothing.' She thought as she made her way inside. 'It's like he had a whole conversation with himself.' Hearing a chuckle from wheelchair man made her even more confused.

"I do believe this would be easier would everyone present, so I've called Hank down here. He should be here any second."

This caused Alex to glance up sharply. "Are you sure that's a good idea professor? She's probably not going to take it well."

'What? What am I not going to take well? Explain your sentences and don't leave off with cryptic shit.' Allison had to shift again because damn Sean was getting heavy. She knew what they were talking about in less than 10 seconds for a giant furry blue bear came through. Admiring her self control when instead of releasing a scream like she wanted to it ended in a loud squeak, which unfortunately woke up Sean crap...

He rubbed his eyes before looking around. Again after not recognizing where he was Sean grew frantic clinging to her frantically not liking all the unfamiliar faces. Unfortunately that was the limit to Allison's arm strength.

"Sean honey I'm sorry but I have to set you down now okay? I'll be right here." He clearly wasn't on board with that game plan but allowed her to set him down, so he could hide behind her legs gripping her right leg fiercely. Surveying the expressions of the three around her Alex and Hank appeared with matching expressions of shock, but the professor had a look of complete non surprise. She wondered if this kinda thing happened a lot.

With a small smile the professor shook his head. "It does not I'm happy to say, but I think we should get some introductions and explanations out of the way first."

"Wait that's Sean? What the fu-" Alex's mouth was covered by a big furry paw. Hank apparently not wanting Alex's cursing to be heard by small ears. Charles looked over grateful for the prevention as well.

"My name is Charles Xavier, and this is my home. You obviously are acquainted with Sean and this is Alex," pointing to the angry blond, "And Hank," pointing to the blue bear."

Shaking his head slightly the professor corrected admonishing slightly. "My dear girl he is not a bear. He is a man what you see is the advancement of his mutation. But I assure you despite the exterior he is no different than you or I and incredibly human."

Seeing his pained and resigned face Allison tried to mend the damage her reaction had caused. In her defense it really had been a horrible day, and she could be a bit of a bitch upon first meeting. "I'm sorry Hank I've never seen anyone look like you before, which is a really poor excuse. But now I know and I usually make a better second or third impression."

Holding out her hand for him to take Allison waited for him to move forward. She very well couldn't with Sean still clinging to her leg. Hank startled for a few seconds before gently taking her hand and shaking it. Giving him a tired smile which he tentatively returned before shuffling back again

"At least on the bright side you're as soft and gentle as a teddy bear I'm sure kids would love you I know my siblings would." Hearing a snort from Alex and seeing Hank unable to determine if that was a compliment or not.

"Now Allison why don't you have a seat and you can tell us about what happened tonight." Scooping up Sean into her arms Allison collapsed on the couch while beginning to regale her night minus everything that had gone wrong earlier. Sean much happier with this change proceeded to get as close as possible and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"So I was just heading back to my car, when I heard Sean talking to this older woman. I missed the first part of their conversation, but hearing the tail end of it it almost sounded like she was propositioning him." This caused Hank to choke a bit. "She looked like something out of a rejected Hercules school play, said some Latin words, then a bright light happened and Sean was like this. She mentioned something about changing men into animals usually pigs but apparently decided to change Sean into a kid." Rocking him slightly for a beat.

The professor smiled at the display gently before interjecting. "So I'm given to understand the time limit for this occurrence is approximately one week?"

"Okay seriously how are you doing this? Are you psychic or something because otherwise this is getting disturbing." Allison responded flatly leveling him with an even stare.

Smiling tolerably Charles answered her. "Not a psychic I'm afraid. Although that would be a fascinating gift to have. I'm telepathic and can hear people's thoughts in my head."

'Well crap' Allison thought trying to rewind back if she thought anything to horrible about them. Other than the bear comments toward Hank and thinking Alex is a bit of a jerk, she didn't think she thought anything too terrible well apart from the disparaging comments toward her former boss, but he (the colossal asshole) deserved it after letting her go earlier. She needed that job and not that many people were willing to hire her being so young.

"I'm sorry I really do try not to pry or at least read a person's mind without permission, but sometimes in cases of extreme emotional stress or state it is a bit like being shouted at through one's head. Most of your thoughts have come across as such." He stated in an apologetic tone.

Allison looked at the other two guys in the room. "So he can read thoughts and Sean apparently has a super shrill and piercing scream. What do you both do?"

Pushing his glasses up a bit on his face Hank answered. "I've always had a slight increase in speed and strength." Pausing a bit with a look of embarrassment. "with also rather large feet." Again ignoring Alex's snort. "After taking a serum I created to eliminate that last part. It didn't quite work and now everything is enhanced including my sense of smell."

"But you still need glasses?" Allison questioned looking skeptical, 'that didn't sound right if everything was supposed to be enhanced.'

Hank huffed before responding in a wry tone. "Apparently so."

Humming a little Allison turned to the last member. "And what can you do exactly?"

"Plasma rings and no I'm not going to show you, since that went over so well last time."

Hank nudged him a bit. "What happened to Darwin wasn't your fau-"

"So are you going to tell anyone about Sean or any of us maybe something about what happened tonight?" Alex cut over Hank not looking to get into that discussion now.

'Clearly Alex was nothing but a suspicious golden husky.' This thought caused Charles to let out a startled laugh. But it was okay whatever she could relate. He was protective. This was his family and no matter how irritating that was something at least she could understand. Plus it wasn't as if they were the first mutants she'd ever met.

"I'm not going to tell anyone anything. Plus Sean is my friend I wouldn't do that to him. I just wanted to make sure he got home okay to his family, so I can go home to mine."

She gently tugged Sean away a bit, so they could look at each better. "Sean I need to be heading out okay?" The look on his face very much indicated this was not okay not by a long shot. "You're going to be staying with these guys. They're good friends of yours." Turning him around so he could get a good look at everyone. However Sean merely pressed back against her leaning away from the new faces.

"Don't you want to say hi?" Sean shook his head quickly staring down at his feet. "How about I come back tomorrow will that work?"

For the first time since coming to the mansion Sean spoke. "No please no leave I don't wike dem."

Hearing a muttered, "Thanks a lot Sean." before Hank elbowed him with a hissed. "Alex!"

Charles merely had a friendly smile on his face and gave Sean a small wave. "Hello Sean it's a pleasure to meet you."

Sean looked a little confused before giving a small hesitant wave back. Allison gently set him on his feet before crouching down in front of him. "Alright Sean I have to go oof!"He tackled her in a hug begging her to stay and to her alarm started crying again. She lifted back up into her arms. "Oh please don't cry or scream." She knew with certainty she would go deaf if she heard that again especially so close to her ears.

With a sigh she turned to the professor. "I'm sorry I think this was a mistake. He clearly doesn't remember anyone not even me, but he's seemed to latch onto me all the same. I guess because I'm a safe choice. I don't really have room at my house, but I can take him with me."

The professor was already shaking his head and rolling closer. "Not necessary although I do appreciate your kind offer. You're right in that Sean is terrified of most people at the moment and seemed to equivalent you with safety. However I think we can work through those problems here and allow you to get back to your family. Not to worry he will be in good hands with us."

Kinda doubting that she handed Sean to Alex who looked startled to be chosen for this task. "You're going to need some supplies if you don't already have them like toddler things. I can bring some tomorrow if you'd like."

"Ah not to worry Allison I'm sure we can purchase the necessary needed items. Thank you for your offer."

"Right must be nice to afford anything at any given moment." She winced after realizing she said that out loud. "Sorry that was rude my filter's off for the night."

Charles only let her no offense was accepted.

Giving Sean one last friendly smile and wave she walked away cringing when she heard Sean wailing at her for her treacherous abandonment. 'Good luck' she thought loudly. They were definitely going to need it.

'Thank you my dear' was the wry response in her head. 'It really was lovely to meet you. You're welcome to come back to visit anytime. Also let me know if you need any help with your employment status. I believe I can find something for you here, if you're interested in discussing further.' Despite everything that happened today it caused a smile to appear on her face at that. 'Maybe I will I'll get back to you on that one goodnight Mr Xavier.' She thought back to him.

Meanwhile back inside Sean's screams were escalating to almost his supersonic counterparts just before they did. Alex cursed and nearly dropped him before running to plop him on the couch and getting the heck out of dodge and backing as far away as he could. Hank and Charles were both wincing from the decibel level, but Charles had two fingers to his head. His face betrayed a level of strained concentration most likely communicating with Sean telepathically.

It seemed to work when Sean abruptly stopped screaming much to everyone's relief. He was now only softly crying. Charles rolled closer so he could gather the boy up and set him up on his lap shushing him gently. Alex came back slowly into the room and both he and Hank walked closer. Alex of course spoke first.

"Did you use your mind powers to get him to stop?"

Charles leveled him with a scolding expression before responding. "Of course not I merely sent a wave of calm into his mind and spoke to him to bring him out of his fear and panic."

Now examining him close up Hank could get a better estimate of Sean's age. "I would wager he's no more than three maybe four years old but apparently still has full access to his powers, which is fascinating since most mutants aren't able to access their powers until much later in life."

Alex crossed his arms. "Well that might be due to the fact he already had his powers and whatever this witch did somehow messed him up enough so that he kept those but rewound so far to forget everything else. Meanwhile what are we going to do? None of us are really the most ideal choice to take care of Sean like this."

Hank and Charles stared at him looking for him to elaborate which he did after a beat. "I mean look at it this way. Hank was an only child with zero experience in children I'm guessing. I'm an ex criminal whose brother di- never mind. And finally the professor while the most parental of all of us can't handle Sean alone."

Hank and Charles exchanged unreadable glances. "I won't be alone. I have the fullest confidence that all of us will be able to take care of Sean properly. I'm going to put Sean to bed for the night, and then tomorrow I'm hoping you can head into town to pick up some supplies."

Thinking about protesting due to becoming forced errand boy Alex stopped himself. It was either that or become babysitter, and the less time he spent around toddler Sean which would only drudge up bad horrible memories the better. "Alright I'll do it first thing tomorrow."

"Excellent well I think it's time that young banshees be sent off to hit the hay. What do you think Sean? You've had a really long tiring day. I think a bit of sleep might help."

Sean was now completely calm due to the soft reassurances the professor had sent through his mind keeping up a relaxed running dialogue, that made Sean believe this man would be safe too. He trusted him, but was still unsure of the other two. Rubbing his eyes, Sean yawned and leaned back even further against Charles in his chair. "T'red."

Only letting a short hum Charles waved goodnight to the other two before rolling away.

"Professor are you sure you can manage okay with him?" Hank asked worried it might be asking too much for Charles to get Sean ready for bed by himself.

"Hank I say this with great respect as a man with three doctorates. I think I'll be okay managing to get a toddler to bed along with myself. We'll be fine. Maybe you can start working with Alex on a list of things we'll need for Sean tomorrow."

Soon only him and Alex remained in the room. Hank with apprehension decided to try to broach the elephant in the room. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Talk about what Bozo?" Alex volleyed back, but Hank knew they were both aware of what he was getting at.

"I'm sorry to hear about your broth-."

"I don't want to talk about Scott."

Releasing a small sigh confronting Alex was never the best idea and usually never ended well, but there was a point where someone had to try. "Well are you going to be okay to help take care of Sean? Because you were right before when you said I have no experience, and Charles will need help."

Alex gave a short nod before striding away as usual not looking to continue a conversation where he could be emotionally vulnerable.

"Alex," Hank called out right as the blond was about to cross the threshold out of the room.

"What," Alex asked with little bite and more resignation.

"Try to remember that you're not alone in this house. Despite anything you may think I still consider you my friend. I may not have very many of them, but I have it on good authority I can be a pretty good listener. If you ever want to talk, then you know where to find me."

Turning just the slightest bit in the doorway Hank caught sight of Alex's small smile. "I'll keep that in mind. You're mine too even if you do dress like a grandpa, and sometimes threaten my image by having heart to heart moments like this."

Hank rolled his eyes. "Somehow Summers I think you'll live."

Hesitating for the smallest second Alex whispered a quiet thank you before leaving the room, which left Hank standing stunned in the living room.

* * *

The next morning Alex woke up to a surprisingly calm household, and by that he meant Sean wasn't screaming. The toddler was curled up on the couch and watching what appeared to be Monsters Inc on DVD. Apparently Charles had figured out the secret to pacifying young children. Either that or maybe Sean had nothing to be upset about anymore. Charles had his wheelchair seated right by Sean in front of the TV scribbling into a notebook of some kind. Every now and then he'd glance up at Sean when he giggled at something on screen and have a look of affection. He glanced up when Alex entered the room.

"Good morning Alex! And how are you doing this morning? Would you like some eggs? I made extra, when I made some for Sean this morning."

"Um I'm fine and no thanks I think I'll just grab an apple and call it good." On a whole ever since prison he had a weird relationship with food. Some days eating anything without question, other days food never sounded less appealing to him. It might be that the dusty stale brick prison food messed up his palette, or it could just tie into one of his many issues. However today was definitely a day where he was feeling the former.

'The slight disapproving expression on Charles' face was to be expected. He never took it well when he felt people weren't taking very good care of themselves. At least he didn't sa'- _I really wish you would try to eat a little more in the mornings_. 'Well spoke to soon on that one.'

"We've talked about this. It's sometimes hard enough to eat breakfast as is. Right now this is the best I can do. Plus I'm better than Hank is." Which was true, Hank would tend to seclude himself in his lab completely forgetting to come to meals and living on only a few hours of sleep. Eager to change the subject, Alex did. "So what would you like me to get for Sean while in town. Hank and I never did come up with a list."

Charles allowed the subject change with wonderful grace. "Not to worry I have already composed it and left it on the kitchen table. Feel free to go overboard just in case this does last longer than a week. I know I said that I would like for this place to become a school and a safe haven for mutants. But sometimes I think I'd like to expand it even beyond that and offer a day care program as well."

"That's pretty ambitious professor you don't really like starting off small do you?"

"The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams. ~ Eleanor Roosevelt. Before I do anything I first have to believe that it can happen."

Alex was about to retort, when Hank stumbled in. Depending on how long he had been in the lab the previous night determined whether he was going to be a morning person the next day. Evidently that day was not today.

"Morning bigfoot nice bed head sorry I mean fur." Teasing Hank was honestly one of the few joys Alex had left in life, and it rarely got old.

Hank let out a low growl before stumbling over to the coffee pot. It was quiet for a few seconds, before Sean had finally taken notice of the new occupants of the room. Both Alex and Hank tensed preparing for Sean to react badly at seeing them and were both stunned speechless when his face broke into the happiest smile and he screeched out "KITTY!" before running quickly to Hank and hugging his right leg.

Hank's face was a comical display of the computer error 404 not found completely not sure what he was supposed to do. Alex was fighting not to cackle at him. Then Sean focused his attention to Alex and screamed "Mike Wizahski!" at him. 'Wait what?' Alex didn't think he looked anything like the one eyed cyclops monster, but looking down he did realize he was wearing a lime green shirt with the eye of Sauron on it in the same shade as the monster damn it. Raven got it for him as a joke at the dollar store as a extremely bizarre discount lord of the rings shirt. It was only when he had no other laundry left did he wear it.

Then a thought occurred to Alex, and he broke down in hysterics laughing harder than he had in a good while. When he finally composed himself to glance over at the professor's slight glare, he started cracking up again.

"Um I know I'm missing something I'm just not sure what." Hank was kinda scared to move and wasn't sure how Sean would react if He tried to pick him up.

Charles huffed and explained with only a mild touch of irritation. "Sean is associating everyone with characters from the movie. Hank with your fur and coloring you remind him of Sully and Alex with his shirt along with your friendship has placed him as Mike Wizowski. Alex in trying to think of who I would be associated as imagined me as Roz the old lady in the sweater. Fortunately Sean has much better taste than that and would never imagine me with so many wrinkles."

Sean's attention was drawn back to the movie that was just hitting the climax where the characters were trying to recover Boo from Randy among the thousands of doors. With Sean sufficiently distracted Hank drew Charles's and Alex's focus to himself.

"I think I'm extremely close to finding a temporary cure at least something that will me allow to pass as human for periods of time."

"Well Hank that's wonderful, but are you sure it will even work? There's no way to test it other than using yourself as a test subject I take it."

"Yeah and considering how well that worked out last time, do you really want to take the risk? What if this time the serum gives you tentacles or gills or some shit?"

This bought Alex a weak exasperated glare from Hank. "I wouldn't inject it if I wasn't absolutely certain, and no zip it I don't want to hear about last time. I'm well aware thanks."

Alex shrugged going to grab his leather jacket. "It's your funeral man. I'm off for toddler shopping I guess. Be back later bye Sean."

Diverting his attention for a second from the screen, Sean was able to shout out a "Bye Mike!" Before refocusing it back on the monsters. Alex let out a brief groan before leaving the room.

Hank turned to Charles deciding to ask something that had wanted but neglected to last night. "Professor do you have any idea who could have done this to Sean in the first place?"

"Based on Allison's recount of the events I would say although unlikely that it Circe from Greek Mythology. I have my doubts that we are dealing with the actual sorceress here. It would be far more believable that it's a mutant with great abilities indeed to be able to bend time and reality like that. The thing is though all the details even up to her target of men and mentioning turning them into pigs, that all aligns with the legends of what Circe would do."

Charles steepled his fingers. "Whoever this was they are very powerful and clearly take no issue with using others for their own form of amusement. But if they're a person of their word then hopefully Sean will revert in 6 days."

"Hmm so do you have a plan for how to take care of Sean. I've never read any child development books and have had very little social contact with them, so I'm kinda out of my depth here."

Charles's smile shone light like the sunlight peeking from between the clouds. "Not too worry Hank my boy I have. Not to mention taking care of Raven growing up." Pausing for a second with saying her name cause a brief pain in his heart at her absence. "The first and most important thing you need to remember is routine. Setting young ones on them and sticking with it is definitely the key. It will be trying the next few days, while Sean learns this. However I trust we'll get there one way or another. Now Sean has had breakfast and watched some morning cartoons let's look at what's on the schedule next."

Wheeling over to the fridge where Charles had created a rough draft of a routine for Sean. Hank followed behind studying it.

"Well it's almost 9:30 so it looks like snack time is next."

However Charles was already rolling to prepare it taking some applesauce out of the fridge and pouring it into a small bowl then adding a dash of cinnamon to it also fetching some juice to pour into a small cup. "Unfortunate we don't have a sippy cup at the moment." He murmured absently.

"Or a high chair or bib." Hank muttered realizing this was probably going to get messy.

That caused Charles to smile. "Quite right. Would you mind holding him for me Hank? Breakfast was an adventure in and of itself. I'm quite fine not repeating."

Hank acquiesced setting into a chair with Sean in his lap. Moving closer Charles approached with the applesauce in hand and a spoon.

"I know at this age he can probably feed himself, but in order to save some time on clean up and for efficiency's sake I'll stick to feeding him in the meantime. Open up Sean."

Sean didn't appear to be in agreement with that. "No!"

Charles' facial expression shifted only the slightest bit. "Sean remember what I said this morning and what happens if you choose to be naughty?"

Evidently Sean did remember because his lip quivered. "No me do I can do."

"Young man what did I say about manners? Talking back isn't acceptable and will count as a strike. You have one last chance to say your sorry before it's the time out chair for you."

That apparently worked well enough because in the next second Sean yelled out. "Sowwy! I sowwy Charwy."

Raising the bowl and spoon once again Charles asked. "And what are you sorry for exactly?"

Sean looked down at the ground before answering. "I talked back din't lissen."

"Hmm yes that is correct, but you are forgiven my boy. I know it's frustrating but until we get the proper equipment. You'll have to accept it this way. Please try to be patient. Now can you open up and eat some of this?"

Sean diligently opened his mouth and allowed the spoonful to be placed inside. He gave a slight smile at the touch of cinnamon added. Hank was completely impressed.

"Wow professor you weren't kidding when you said you could handle things. That was just like a super-nanny episode um...no offense for the comparison."

Giving a chuckle Charles replied. "None taken actually I take it as a compliment to be honest."

Sean ate in silence for a bit, until Hank broke it. "Professor do you know the full story behind what happened to Alex's family."

Face growing somber as the subject change Charles softly responded. "I do as I said when a person's emotion is particularly strong. The unfortunate result is that a person's thoughts are usually projected as if on a loudspeaker. This is the case for when someone has nightmares, which I'm aware I've accidentally projected mine onto all of you. Alex as well regrettably has many. Among those the events of what happened became startlingly clear. I'm afraid I can't tell you what happened that would be something for him to share himself."

Hank nodded as if that was the answer he was expecting. "Do you think he'll try to avoid Sean as much as possible and help the bare minimum?"

"Oh I believe he can try, but I'm not confident he will succeed. At any rate I won't allow him to retreat to far I think before this week is over Sean will manage to win Alex over. He has a deeply compassionate side, that he believes he can bury. Sean is just the tool to help uncover that."

Back when they first met each other Hank would have vehemently disagreed with this answer. Stating Alex wasn't compassionate, he was just a jerk from the very moment he first called Hank Bigfoot. But people often make others see just what they want them to see, not to mention people can change with time and experiences.

Maybe Alex was a bit of a jerk when they first met and still could be at times. However Hank knew that wasn't all there was to him. Having difficulty controlling his powers Alex sought to push and drive people away as a defense mechanism and to keep them from getting hurt. No one willingly stays in solitary confinement without good reason. It just took a bit longer for Hank to learn that reason.

They've come a long way since Cuba akin to a brothers in arms sort of deal. Hank was grateful he wasn't the only one willing to stand with Charles, and he was learning exactly what kind of people Sean and Alex are in the day to day moments. If admitting only to himself he could say Charles was correct and he viewed these people as the siblings he never had.

"I'm just glad he no longer seems scared of me, though I'm not sure I'm going to be a fan of now being called kitty. Not sure between that and Bozo which is worse."

"Well maybe with practice he may eventually get your name right." Charles replied with mirth spooning up the last spoonful for. "Be grateful your name is relatively easy to say along with Alex's, mine's a bit of a mouthful to be honest."

"Could always go with Chuck instead?"

Charles lip curled in distaste. He'd never been a fan of that nickname.

They finished up and started on the next scheduled item which was educational play time including counting and animal identification. Alex got home in time for lunch arms full of toddler supplies including food, toys, and clothes. After handing putting the stuff away and grabbing a leftover hamburger, Alex retreated to the bunker for several hours practicing, working out, and killing time. This left Charles and Hank to put Sean down for a nap, then give a snack, have some outdoor play time, before it was time for dinner. Alex was unable to worm his way out of putting Sean to bed.

"Can't I try this tomorrow or the next day?" The look on Charles' face though was answer enough. "Alright so what do I need to do." Charles brightened.

"Hank has already taken care of giving Sean a bath, and I've helped him into his pajamas. I need you to help him with making sure his teeth are brushed and reading him a story for bed." Said boy was standing next to the wheelchair in his toy story pajamas curls still damp from his bath.

Alex nodded before walking towards the bathroom again. "Alright squirt come on let's do this." Sean stepped on his small step stool and waited while Alex found his toothbrush and piled it with paste, demonstrating the motions and indicating to Sean to follow his example. Sean definitely was enthusiastic about brushing and covered all around his mouth with foam. Alex shook his head, while he wiped it clean with a washcloth.

However reading the story was a frustrating experience for both parties, because Alex wanted to read it straight forward and be done with it. Sean thought this was boring and asked for voices. But since the story was the very hungry caterpillar, there were no voices to do. Finally Alex decided to make up parts just so he could improve different voices in order to keep Sean entertained. By the time he was done Sean's eyes were drooping the smallest bit.

"Alright time for bed goodnight munchkin."

"Night, Mike."

Alex hung his head. 'Just remember it's better than kitty.' He placed the book on the nightstand and turned the lamp off as he exited the room.

The week actually went by faster than everyone expected. Try as he did Alex inevitably found himself helping more and more than he thought he'd allow himself to. Once again becoming second nature to him as it did when he still had Scott. It was definitely indeed trial and error, where they learned many things.

Sean only preferred Charles to read him bedtime stories. If Hank or Alex tried, it was firmly rejected probably due to the gentle cadence of the professors voice or the different voices he would try to mimic. Sean did enjoy bath time with Hank, because he found it funny each time he managed to get Hank's fur completely soaked with excessive splashing. Alex was his favorite at meal times, because he tried to sneak him the unhealthy toddler food with only moderate success as both Hank and Charles were firm supporters of dietary nutrition.

* * *

On the last day before Sean was supposed to change back to his teenage self, Allison came by the mansion to suggest they head to the park for a day of fun and a picnic in an authentic picnic basket. Hank had actually managed to create a serum that temporarily worked against his prior one, so it allowed him to look human for at least a few hours before reverting back to blue fur and claws.

The professor declined heading out with the rest of the teens saying he received word that Logan was in town and may be dropping by. Hank and Alex did take her up on her offer grabbing Sean and the essential toddler bag. Surprisingly when they arrived at the park it was practically deserted, and there wasn't a kid or parent in sight.

"Huh weird, but okay I guess better for us and more things Sean can play with without having to compete against the other monsters." Allison mused while walking up holding Sean's hand. Sean immediately raced for the swings, unfortunately he was too short to get himself up onto them alone and whined at his guardians eyes pleading for help.

It was only a half beat before Alex muttered. "Well don't all volunteer at once." Before stalking over to help Sean.

Allison and Hank exchanged amused glances, as they watched Sean corral Alex into pushing him to the stars and Alex with a not hidden smile obliging carefully.

"Your friend reminds me of Lucy." Allison said with a smile, while she and Hank worked on preparing their lunch and emptying her basket.

"Oh yeah? And who's that a friend of yours?" Hank murmured distractedly trying to figure out what type of salad he was now holding. It looked like a combination of egg, potato, and spinach macaroni. He inwardly shuddered hoping that Allison was a better cook than Sean, Alex, and himself. Charles was a great cook to be honest. There was very little it seemed the man didn't do well.

With a bit of a chuckle Allison shook her head still smiling. "No my dog actually." That actually startled a laugh out of Hank too. That seemed to catch Alex's attention who looked over at them suddenly. In sync they grinned back waving. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion before turning back to Sean to push him higher who was gleefully screeching all the way.

"I'm assuming because of his loyalty and protective nature. I'd say his bark is worse than his bite, speaking from experience from accidentally getting hit by one of his blasts. His bite hurts quite a bit too." Taking a second so he could pile his plate full of food avoiding the weird salad for now, Hank continued a tad cryptically. "But he has his reasons to be."

Before Allison could respond to that she was hit with an incoming projectile named Sean. The little monster was giggling as he clung to her in a hug. "Yes thank you for the whiplash Sean much appreciated." However her tone was undeniable fond. He began playing with her hair.

"Can we go on the slide please?" Charles was obviously responsible for the manners being displayed here.

"Sure doll come on." Lifting him off of her lap, she rose before taking his hand. They had taken no more than a few steps, before he yelled. "Wait!" Grabbing the plush Nemo stuffed animal she had bought for him. "Nemo too."

It brought a smile to her face. "Of course, Nemo too." Together they walked away, so Sean could play on the big slide. Alex came back and took a seat on the picnic blank next to Hank. He then picked up the salad squinting at it.

"What the hell is this supposed to be?"

"A salad of some sort but specifically what kind? Well that answers beyond even me."

Shrugging slightly Alex ripped off the lid and grabbed a fork spearing up a chunk before taking his first bite. He grimaced slightly but kept eating and didn't spit it out.

Hank was apparently awaiting his verdict, because he next heard. "How is it? Safe to eat?"

"It's no five star cuisine, but it does beat prison food."

"Well Alex that's a ringing endorsement if I've ever heard one." Hank wryly replied causing Alex to snort. They ate a little bit more in silence before Alex spoke up.

"It's weird isn't it?" A raised eyebrow caused him to elaborate. "Them." He waved his hand out at Allison and Sean. "I mean they were almost dating before this and now it's bizarre seeing them as almost a mother and son thing."

Hank shut his eyes, as he cringed. "Alex don't make it weird think of it like a guardian mentor relationship or anything non related please."

"Fine, but I'm just saying this is going to feel weird when it's over well probably except for Charles he can roll with the crazy with the best of them." Alex moved onto grabbing one of the sandwiches.

"I take it you meant to leave that pun in?" Referring to the rolling part.

Alex had to nod, since his mouth was full.

Again feeling like he was about to approach dangerous territory Hank tried to do so cautiously. "You seem to be doing better at handling everything." Seeing Alex's face sour quickly he continued. "I mean you're really good with Sean and seem more at peace taking care of him despite everything that happened."

"Dude don't psychoanalyze me you're not a real doctor."

"Well," He began pushing up his glasses. "I am a doctor just not that type of one. All I'm trying to say is you seem a little happier and one day if might be nice if you felt comfortable enough to talk about it with me or anyone really."

Alex ran his hands through his hair agitatedly. "It's not it's just...it's hard okay? It's not that I don't trust you, because I do I trust you with my life. As I would with Charles and Sean, but talking about my family? It's like re-stabbing an old scar that badly healed. It's almost not a question of won't but can't really."

Hank considered that while packing up most of which was not being eaten. "I can't say I can relate to your past circumstances, but would it help at all if I shared with you my past history?"

Alex shrugged looking towards the ground. "Maybe all I really know is that you graduated Harvard at 15."

"Well that's true I also...what...what is that?" Hank stopped and stared at the approaching helicopter that was flying directly toward them. It soon landed roughly about 50 ft from where they were. Allison had gathered Sean up in her arms and wandered back over to where Hank and Alex were now standing.

* * *

"I'm getting a bad feeling here." Alex muttered eyes laser focused on the three people getting out. "And I don't like this."

"Neither do I." Hank murmured. He shifted slightly closer to Allison, so he could relay to her in low tones. "If anything goes wrong be sure to take Sean and run okay? Don't hesitate or worry about us. We'll be fine together." She nodded eyes still wide on the people approaching as if in disbelief for what was happening now. At long last the three people approached 2 men and 1 woman. A rather muscular African American man clothed in leather pants and muscle tank top with a blonde Mohawk appeared to be the leader in charge spoke first.

"Evening gentleman and others." Indicating with his head at Allison and Sean. "I was wondering if you could tell me if you're affiliated with Charles Xavier and if so where we might be able to find him?"

"Who's asking and why exactly do you want to know?" Alex questioned sharply choosing to step a bit closer in front of the others. Mohawk grinned a bit at the gesture.

"We heard he happens to have a neat little device that can locate mutants, which we would like to borrow to find someone we're looking for."

Putting his hand on Alex's shoulder to stop him from advancing, Hank interjected. "And may we ask who exactly you happen to be looking for?" The others exchanged amused glances between themselves.

"Why Erik Lehnsherr and his band of loyal followers of course."

Unable to help an inwards groan Alex couldn't help but think 'Why does everything always seem to tie back to that asshole.'

Hank cut in before he could. "And what pray tell leads you to suspect we have any idea who that is?"

"Come now, Hank you don't think we don't do our research when tracking down all possible leads to our target."

"Then what the fuck do you want with Erik? You guys go through a bad break up or something?" The hand currently on his shoulder tightened painfully reminding him smart remarks probably weren't the best way to go at the moment. If he was alone he could care less, but now he had Allison and Sean to think about not to mention Hank. Although this was probably going to end in a fight though no matter what he did.

Mohawk's lips thinned a bit at the snark, but his friends looked as stoic as statues. The Asian girl looked a bit like something out of a Gothic circus. The other guy was rail thin and completely decked out in blue from his shoes heading up his clothes and ending with his hair.

"Hmm if you prefer to be difficult, we can certainly do things that way. In fact it might serve us better to bring you along as insurance. Come along quietly and no one will get hurt. As soon as we have what we want, we'll leave."

"You know what," Alex started throwing off Hank's hand. "I don't believe you. So what's say you and your groupies leave us alone and find Erik yourselves."

Mohawk's hand shot out and grabbed a hold of Alex's hair and yanked his head back igniting a grunt of pain from the teen. Hank released a growl at that and transformed into his blue hairier self.

"Well, well so this is the beast form I've heard about. You might do well to tell your friend to keep his little mouth shut. It might keep him out of trouble that way."

"Let him go." Hank said voice low and steeped in anger.

"Or what Hank are you going to make me?" was the mocking reply back. Alex managed to catch Hank's eye and a bit of nonverbal communication passed between the two. Alex proceeded to punch Mohawk in the throat, while distracted waiting for Hank's answer. He then spun with a kick aimed at his chest and quickly dropped to the ground, while Hank leaped over Alex to tackle Mohawk.

"Allison run!" She was already off awkwardly trying to with Sean in her arms but still trying her best to get away. Alex ran off in the opposite direction to try to lead the others away, and to get some distance so he could use his own power. Unfortunately he left the vest at home, and therefore wouldn't really have any control over his plasma rings. He was getting a little better at concentrating the power to his hands and shooting them that way, but it was still chaotic and random at best.

It looked like he had only managed to draw the blue guy after him, as he saw the Gothic chick pursuing Allison and almost caught up with her. He didn't have long to think before a bolt of blue lightning was being thrown at his face. 'Okay so that answers if these guys have powers and what kind his is. Looks like I'm going to have to get close to have any shot at hitting him effectively.'

When blue man was within 20 feet, Alex threw his first massive plasma blast. It missed and blue man smirked before throwing another lightning blast of his own.

Only barely managing to dodge that one. "Do you even talk you demented smurf?" Alex had to question. He received a painful and strong electrical shock that brought him to his knees in answer. However he did get a particularly awful idea for how to win this. He waited until blue man was close and pretended he was a lot more disoriented then he was. Blue man continued walking even further until he stood right in front of Alex sending him a concentrated electrical shot, that was far more painful than being choked by Azazel was only partially having to fake passing out on the ground.

Speaking for the first time his opponent spoke. "That was pathetically easy." He leaned down intending to grab the back of Alex's jacket to drag him back to the helicopter. He suddenly saw a red glowing palm of energy being shoved into his face. "Oh sh-" was all he got out before blue man was blasted straight back into a tree and knocked unconscious. Unfortunately that was all Alex had left before he felt his eyes roll up the back of his head and collapsed.

Allison knew she wasn't going to get very far not with carrying Sean, and before she knew it she felt something wrap around her legs tripping her. She looked to see a bullwhip of all things now well wrapped around her. At least she managed to twist in time, so she could fall on her back and not on top of Sean. She quickly put in the specialized earbuds Hank had created for her to block out Sean's banshee cry.

It was only a matter of time before that happened, but she still hoped Sean might be able to make a break for it. Allison looked at him, and her heart hurt at the terror on his face. "Sean you have to run okay?" He rapidly shook his head curls flying. "You have to..pretend...pretend we're playing tag okay and she's it." Pointing at the Goth girl standing before them still holding the end of the bullwhip. Sean again shook his head too distressed to think about leaving his favorite grown up.

"It makes no difference if he runs or not. I'll track him down eventually." Goth girl moved until she was kneeling at Allison's side and gave a small smirk. "Enjoy the nightmares...dear." Before she thrust her hand forward to press hard against Allison's forehead. Her hand and eyes glowing a bright white. Allison gave a brief pained cry before collapsing still on the ground. Sean release his own cry of alarm at seeing that, while Goth girl cracked her neck standing up slowly.

"Now I think it's your turn." Her hands and eyes still glowing.

Sean's lip which had been quivering finally stopped. He was feeling many things at the moment but the strongest was anger which was bubbling up, because of the mean lady who hurt Ally. As she neared his face, it finally exploded in one loud super sonic scream. Goth girl cringed and immediately clamped her hands over her ears unable to remain standing as her knees met the ground and she knelt in agony barely able to block out the horrible noise assaulting her ears. It continued for a few minutes, until Sean stopped no longer able to keep it up. Goth girl was disoriented from the scream still struggling with the after effects, until a blow from behind knocked her out as well.

Sean looked up to see Hank standing there as he had finished his fight with Mohawk and been able to move in to assist. "Kitty!" Sean ran up crying to Hank who was able to scoop him up in his arms like a pro gently shushing Sean while rocking him a bit.

Hank surveyed the scene around him. Currently everyone was unconscious. He moved to examine Allison who appeared to be unharmed apart from the frown and almost pained look on her face checking pulse and pupil response. He unwound the bullwhip wrapped around her legs before moving to examine Alex. There were a few burns on his skin but he too for the most part seemed relatively alright. He'd probably have to run a full check up once he could get them back to his lab.

* * *

"Hank!" He heard his name shouted coming from halfway across the park. Looking to see Charles and Logan coming into meet them quickly.

"Charles? What are you guys doing here?" He asked as Sean lifted his head from Hank's shoulder.

"Charwy!" Sean made grabbing hand motions indicating his want for a transfer. Hank obliged and Charles accepted the new bundle. This started Sean tearfully and incoherently trying to recap what had happened, while Charles listened patiently making soothing reaffirming noises.

"Yes darling that was terrifying I know, but you're safe now. It's alright we're here and we'll protect you." He began running a hand through Sean's hair, which they learned was quite an effective trick to put him to asleep. It wouldn't take long at this rate especially with the added adrenalin leaving his small body.

Meanwhile Logan was examining the attackers. "I thought I recognized these low lives ran into them a few times. They're mercenaries and basically guns for hire. Still pretty new in the field and at this in general. Pretty sure Moira would be interested in getting to know them. I can go call this in. Just gotta do one thing first." He grabbed the back of the jacket to Goth girl and began dragging her away.

Choosing not to address that Hank focused on Charles. "How did you guys know to come? I didn't think your range extended that far."

Charles pursed his lips. "Normally it doesn't but either Sean and I or more in-tuned then I thought or because his level of emotions was so elevated or both I was able to hear echos from the mansion. Although you all did your best to defend yourselves and Sean, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks professor although I wish I could have helped them sooner. I don't know what happened to them. I'm pretty sure Alex was electrocuted, but I have no idea what she did to Allison."

Putting his signature two fingers to his head, Charles concentrated. In her mind he could see what was happening. It was like a loop of different nightmares overlapping each other and playing in rapid succession. "Hank can you lift Allison up and bring her closer to me. I need a better connection."

After doing so Charles focused even harder to place himself inside her subconscious to break the loop and bring her back to reality. Her eyelids fluttered, before she slowly began to wake up.

Allison let out a groan. "Ugh what happened I feel like I got date rape drugged right now." Hank gently set her down but kept an arm around her waist, when he saw that she needed the support.

"We were attacked mercenaries." Hank paused before looking at Charles. "They were um looking for Erik." Charles expression didn't change, and his only reaction was the stilling of his hand in his rhythmic carding of Sean's hair before resuming."

Looking a bit confused and feeling like she was missing something Allison asked. "Who's Erik."

"Ah probably a story for another time." Hank answered before Charles could. Just then Logan strode up with Alex sling-ed over his left shoulder cigar in his mouth and lighter in hand as he lit it up. He had handcuffed and tied the three to a tree as a means to prevent escape until Moira could send someone to pick them up.

"I think I've lifted sandbags that weigh more than this kid. You feeding them over there at that mansion of yours bub?"

Charles rolled his eyes in response. Watching Sean eat alone was enough to prove that almost the opposite was true, and if anything they were overindulged.

"Well I'll help bring him back and then probably take off. Was hoping to head north for a bit and see if my luck's changed in finding some work that would suit me. I'll come back Chuck when your taste in alcohol improves."

Releasing a small laugh Charles answered. "It is pleasure as always Logan with your charming sophisticated company."

Logan didn't miss a beat and used his free hand to flip him off causing Hank and Allison to snicker at that.

Charles shook his head with a slight smile. "Come on everyone let's head home and get everyone attended to and sorted out." And with that the group made their way back to the mansion. True to his word Logan didn't stay long before taking off in his motorcycle. Allison was checked over by Hank and deemed fit to go. She hung out a few hours before heading home as well.

Alex took a bit longer to come around. He woke up late in the night in his bed with several bandages over some of the larger burns on his body. It took a few seconds before bits and pieces started to come back to him from what happened. He decided to head to the kitchen for a late night snack or dinner really since he hadn't eaten since lunch. It seemed the kitchen was already occupied though. Hank in his blue form had his arms full with several condiments.

"Hey you're awake." He asked looking a tad startled.

"Wow brilliant deduction there Sherlock."

Hank huffed laying out all the condiments to begin making his sandwich. "I mean I'm surprised, because I was expecting you to sleep through the night. You did get fried like a steak in a skillet."

"Ha like I'd let a little electricity keep me down. I actually feel alright just a few remaining spots feel like leftover sunburn."

"Hmm I theorized it didn't affect you as strongly as it would most people due to your powers your internal energy acted as a bit of a neutral agent against it. Want me to make you one to?" Referring to the sandwiches.

"Sure make mine a ham one extra mustard."

Hank nodded already setting to work making it.

"So I guess Sean is supposed to change back to normal tomorrow if the witch was being honest."

"Yeah I suppose you're right."

"Are you going to miss mini Sean?" Alex asked as Hank handed him his sandwich.

"I think I will. It was nice to have that dynamic for a bit and to work together to care for someone in that capacity. It was a refreshing change. How about you? I'm sure you're ready for teen Sean to come back."

"I am but...you're right in that it was kinda nice to have someone need you like that...didn't realize I've missed that until now."

Alex saw Hank giving him a look of sympathy and so changed the subject. "I will miss him calling him Kitty or if he doesn't remember I can always refresh his memory frequently."

'One day' Hank thought they would be able to finish a more emotional conversation and talk about his past without feeling the desire to reflect and redirect, but for now his answer slipped out without a thought. "Whatever you say Alexandria."

"Hey." Alex called out pointing at Hank. "I thought we had an agreement about you not insulting me in the kitchen. You remember what happened last time."

Hank did, and personally he thought it was unfair. Alex got away with murder in name calling and sarcastic comments. Hank makes one dig at Alex's inability to make a simple box cake, and he retaliated by trying to practice his counter blasts through his hands. Surmised to say the kitchen almost blew up, and Charles was not amused. Sean was unbelievably smug in being completely free of involvement or punishment for once.

"Fine but the truce should apply to you too by the way. Also you missed Logan's visit."

"Damn." Alex actually liked Logan, because he was an adult who Alex could finally somewhat relate to for once not to mention the man wasn't a megalomaniac convinced mutants were the superior beings (see here to insert Erik's picture.)

Here Hank looked pretty amused, as he handed Alex his sandwich. "Yeah he was actually the one to carry you home."

Alex dropped his forehead to the counter. "Double damn." He'd never hear the end of it from Logan now and can just imagine all the princess comments heading his way at the man's next visit.

Taking a seat across the kitchen island Hank asked. "Have you given any thought to what you'd like to teach here? I know Charles would like for this to become a place for mutants to learn to control their powers, but he also wants it to double as regular school too. So any thoughts?"

Alex blew out a breath causing his bangs to shift. "I don't know I didn't even finish high school man, so I'm probably not qualify to be teaching anyone anything. I do like rocks though I always thought it would be cool to major in geophysics specifically geology." Looking up he could see Hank's jaw practically on the ground.

"I think that's the first thing you've ever said to me that I can relate to on some level."

"Hashtag science bros." Alex replied sarcastically finishing off his sandwich.

Ignoring that Hank continued. "What fascinates you about the geology?" Keen to keep a conversation going where he could actually talk about Science with someone his own age. This was so exciting!

"My dad collected them when I was growing up, and I've just always been interested in how they came about. How they evolved from the earth's environment, and how using them creates a better understanding of earth's history, and please stop looking at me like that it's creepy."

"I sorry fine, but this is not over we'll be discussing science again. Well I'm still wide awake I think I'm going to watch some Macgyver episodes want to join me."

"That's the guy you think looks like me right?" Personally he didn't see the resemblance.

Hank nodded as be put away all the sandwich fixings.

With shrug Alex agreed. "What the hell I'm wide awake too though I still don't understand his need to narrate everything. Sometimes I think he just likes to hear himself, because it's not as if anyone is listening in the show at least."

"Kinda reminds you of someone else we know right?"

Alex smiled and they looked at each other and nodded in sync responding. "Sean." With that the two headed to the living room to catch up with watching the resourceful scientist.

Upstairs Charles had just finished reading a letter left in the mailbox from this morning setting it down on his desk before starting his nightly routine of getting ready for bed. Erik had apparently run across someone he believed might be Alex's thought to be dead brother and was trying to confirm his identity before bringing him back to mansion. Despite everything they still maintained communication and tried to engage in monthly chess matches. They probably would never agree on ideals among other things, but repairing and continuing their friendship was one of them. Charles decided he would keep this to himself, until he had more information to work with.

* * *

The next day Sean was indeed back to normal and apparently didn't remember a thing. It was kinda terrifying to wake up and realize you've lost a week of time and have no clue what happened. Charles, Hank, and Alex did their best to fill him in to both his amusement and mortification at some of the things that happened. Apparently Alex told him he cried..a lot...more than most toddlers.

"And just to think all this happened because you rejected this witch in the first place, so I think we all know what the moral of the story is." Alex joked before taking a bite of his apple.

"Evil witches are bitches?" Sean bantered back. Hank and Charles opened their mouths to interject before the doorbell rang. Sean got up to answer it being closest to the door and was shocked at who was standing there. The guys told him Allison's involvement, but still seeing her here was surprising.

"Hey," he called out inviting her in.

"Hey yourself I see you've turned back to you again. Pity you were so cute as a toddler." The smile on her face made clear her enjoyment at seeing him back to normal.

"Well I think that's a bit subjective since I think I'm cute all the time."

Alex snorted before muttering. "Not helping you go to the bathroom you're not." It was clear though everyone in the room heard.

"Dude!" Sean shouted face burning bright with embarrassment. As if he hadn't already killed his chances enough trying to go out on a date with this girl.

Charles cleared his throat. "I think we should give these two some privacy and a chance to talk in private. Come along gentlemen." Clearly Charles was an unregistered saint, and Sean sent him a huge mental thank you telepathically feeling Charles touch of amusement back.

"Shit sorry this is so awkward now I mean I still don't remember a thing, and I have no idea what I said to you when I was little."

Allison who had been looking around still impressed by the mansion turned back to Sean. "Nothing terribly embarrassing like I said you were cute and loved the Nemo doll I gave you." They saw it innocently sitting in one of the armchairs apparently not having been picked up earlier.

"So," Sean began trying to grasp any smooth subject transition that wasn't embarrassing.

Stepping closer Allison spoke in a light tone. "So it's crazy right?"

"What?" He asked confused.

"You like fish and I like fish. Maybe you and I can get a bite sometime and talk about it?" Allison waggled her eyebrows suggestively, and that did it Sean burst down in hysterics. It was just too much to have that conversation come full circle like that.

When he finally gained control over himself, he got out. "It sounds much better coming from you a lot less lame."

She gave a curtsey as if accepting applause from a play.

"I have to say that was very sofishticated." She groaned at the fish pun.

"What if you have a better one. Let minnow."

"Oh gosh please stop."

"Sorry I'll try to scale it back for you."

"One more fish pun and I will rescind my date offer, so choose your next words carefully."

He mimed zipping his mouth and chucking the key far away in the opposite direction. She rolled her eyes but held out her hand in invitation.

"Well if you're free why don't you show me around this place, then maybe we can finally go out to lunch somewhere."

He grabbed her hand linking their fingers. "I thought you'd never ask." It only took a year, but at least now she'd rather go out with him then the fish.


End file.
